1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a source driver to control image data to be output to a display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels that are arranged at intersections of gate lines and source lines. The display device includes a gate driver to drive the gate lines and a source driver to provide image information to a display panel of the display device. The source driver may include a shift register that generates a control signal for controlling the timing of when image information is output to the display panel.
The source driver generates a signal for controlling the timing of when image information is output to the display panel, based on a carry signal. That is, each shift register (e.g., a stage) of a group of shift registers generates a timing control signal using a carry signal from a previous stage.
Various problems occur when the timing control signal is generated using a carry signal. For example, when an operating frequency or a scanning rate of the display device is high and the number of pixels is high, it can be difficult to control the output timing of data precisely due to an excessive delay that arises upon transferring a carry signal between shift registers. In addition, the time taken to charge pixels is reduced and causes a problem where image information is not normally output to the display panel.